


Helping Hand

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Consensual bondage, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, F/M, Magical hands, Monster Heat, Phone Sex, Sub Heat, Sub Sans, Tickling, Vibrators, dom reader, safeword, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Sans is in his sub heat and needs you to help him. Unfortunately you are away for hours leaving him alone in unbearable heat. That is until you have a plan. And it involves some pretty 'handy' helpers.





	1. I need your help

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a one-shot but it turned out more than that. Actually sexy times yet to happen.

Sans groaned at another wave of heat crashed through him, warming his bones in a maddening way. He is currently in his room in the dark, on his bed, without his clothes, baring his ivory bones to the cool air. It barely does a thing to ease the burning. His Soul shone brightly just below his sternum. His face and pelvis flush with blue magic. He ran his blue tongue over his slightly sharp canines thinking of you. How much you love his sharp teeth. How much you adore his bones. How much you love him. 

He took a deep ragged breath. God this is torture. Normally he would take care of his heat but this time nothing worked. He knew he needed you. But you aren't here. You're with Papyrus hanging out. Not really hang out. More like accompany you while you work, hopping from place to place. And for once he was jealous for Papyrus to be able to spend time with you. 

This heat was unexpected. When you left with his bro he was went to take a nap. When he woke up, his bones felt hot and he was uncomfortable. Feeling nothing is wrong, he went back to sleep. Boy that was a mistake. He woke up caked in sweat and his bones burning. He tried to rub one out but it didn't work. He won't come. He can't come. His body knew he had a mate and it won't let him come without them.  

He needed release. He needed you. He needs you to _dominate_ him. 

He whines at another wave of unbearable heat. He panted and bucked his hips to the air. Stars if you knew, you would have tied his hands and feet to the bed and leave. 

He groaned in sudden arousal at the thought. He wants you. He _needs_ you. 

He grabbed his phone from the side table. He checked the time and groaned loudly. 

You still have four hours before you'd be home like you promised. 

Maybe he can get you to come early?

He shakily typed a message to you. 

**Sans: hey. any chance u comin home early?**

His response came a few seconds later. 

**You: Nope sorry. We still have a few places to go. Maybe add another hour. Something came up.**

No no no. He whines in agony and typed a response. 

**Sans: can you come home soon? things are a bit heated here.**

There. That should work. Maybe? 

He felt dread crept into his Soul. You are known to be oblivious at times especially with romantic hints. Oh god oh god oh god. You aren't gonna understand that. You're gonna assume it's the ac or something. 

He almost typed another message when yours came in. 

**You: You're in heat aren't you?**

He almost cried for joy.

**Sans: yes! now can you please come home?**

He was begging and he knew it. 

**You: No.**

The simple word made his Soul stop in his chest. No?!

**Sans: but why?!**

**You: I still have so much to do and I can't leave. You're gonna have to take care of it yourself.**

Sans whined as bit his tongue. He can't do it. He already tried. He needs you to come and wreak him. 

**Sans: I can't! I need you.**

**You: Sub heat?**

Dammit you know too much. 

**Sans: yes.**

You didn't respond for minutes after than. He was afraid you ran away. He whines pathetically and buries his face in his pillow. That's when his phone dinged. 

**You: Sorry. Was busy. And I can't leave. But that doesn't mean I won't help you.**

The small skeleton was confused at that. How are you going to help when you're not here?! His answer came quick. 

**You: Go to my room and in my bedside drawer is your collar. Put it on.**

Oh god. He felt his face flush and his magic sparking excitedly. Even when you're not here you control him and his reactions. 

With shaky legs, he walked into your room. At first he wanted to stay here instead of his room but he felt like he would be imposing. After all, your room is your safe place. Even he rarely goes inside. 

He immediately went to the drawer and opened it. Inside was the simple things. But he reached inside and opened a secret drawer. Inside there was all your toys. He spotted his collar and pulled it out. 

He bit his lip at the sight of his collar. The collar was well made, light blue in colour with soft fur on the insides. It was simple, like your tastes but a golden tag and tiny bell jingled at any slight movement caught his eye. The tag has his name engraved on the front and on the back are words. 

_"My one and only love."_

Pure love spread across his Soul as he smiled. He had been hesitant to get one but you looked eager. So he agreed and you surprised him with the words. You ravaged him that day, praising him and making him come multiple times. 

He immediately put it on around his cervical vertebrae. The soft fur felt nice on his bones and didn't felt constricting at all. He made sure the lock is secure and felt familiar magic radiating from it. Yours. You put your Soul into this. This was touched by your Soul. _He_ was touched by your Soul. He trailed his fingers over the collar and the cool golden tag. 

He typed another text to you.  

**Sans: done**

**You: Good. I'm gonna call.**

He picked it up as soon as the id shown. 

"hello."

" _Hey bone boy._ " your voice made him shudder with need, list spreading through his Soul and igniting his bones. " _You put in on speaker?_ "

He put it on speaker. "am now." 

" _Good. How are you feeling?_ "

He groaned a bit as he remembered his predicament. "needy. like I want to be fucked raw."

You chuckled and he faintly noticed the lack of noise from your end. You must be alone in the car just to call him. You must have sent his brother to deal with whatever task you had been doing. 

_"Good. Did you make anything?"_

He shook his head before realizing you can't see him. "n-no. I tried. It won't work."

 _"Aw. My poor Sansy._ " you cooed somehow sounding teasing yet affectionate at the same time. He made an embarrassed sound at your teasing making you chuckle slightly full of love. " _Can you make a few of those hands?"_

He knew what you meant. He can make a few magical hands that he uses to help around the house. They're pretty useful and take less magic so he'd tire out less. Problem is they hardly listen to him but oh so obedient with you. Maybe that's why you love them so much. But this made him wary of the amount of control he's up giving to you. 

"y-yeah."

 _"Can you make some?"_ you asked gently, your voice soft and low. 

He made ten, all eager to help in any way they can. Light blue hands hovered in the air near him, humming with his magic. 

"done."

" _Good. Now can they hear me? Snap if you can."_

Each of them snap their fingers one by one. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous as he stared at them. Who knows what you'll tell them to do to him. 

_"Oh ho ho Sansy. You made ten?"_ your playful tone of voice made him blush more. _"I didn't think you would want that."_

He whined almost inaudibly. Why do you have to remind him?

_"Put the phone on the table."_

He did and took a step back, ready and needy. 

" _Good boy. Hands; pin him to the bed."_ you commanded out of the blue and he barely had to time to react other than widen his eye sockets before four hands quickly grabbed his wrists and ankles and did as you told. 

His bell jingled loudly at the sudden movement and he panicked slightly when he couldn't move an inch. The soft bedding hit his back and he struggled to be free from the hands. But he was in heat making him weaker than normal and the hands are much stronger than him. 

He heard you sigh from the other line. You knew he would fight back. He always did when you started your play. No matter if he's in heat or not. 

" _Hands; you know what to do."_

His eye sockets widened more and let out a gasp when he felt two hands on his ribs. He whines and struggles, turning from side to side in his bonds at the ticklish sensation, trying to get them off his ribs. His bell jingled loudly at the frantic bucking. The hands were gentle, poking and prodding, rubbing and scratching his ribs with feather like touches. They move over his sensitive spots making him struggle and twitch more. He shuts his mouth tightly and smiles as to not let any giggles escape as they would make the hands more aggressive. But dear stars he wanted to laugh so hard. 

He let out little huffs and groans but made a huge amount of effort not to laugh or giggle. He struggled harder against the hands retraining him. The tickling made him double his effort to escape. 

Just when he thought it was over, and that he was winning, you spoke. " _Hands; tickle his feet and toes."_

Two hands immediately went after his immobile feet, gently running their fingers and scratching over his heels and arches while the remaining two began attacking his toes, spreading them and tickling under and between. 

He couldn't help it, he burst with laughter. Cackling loudly as his legs twitch at the effort to pull them away from the hands tickling them. He shook his head from side to side and fought with all his might to get away. Blue tears gather in his eye as he laughed uncontrollably. The added tickling is sapping his strength very quickly. 

He tried in vain to make them stop. Fighting in his bonds and curling his toes in an effort to dance their way away from the tickling. But it hardly made a difference. Just as he thought, his laughter made them all the more eager and began tickling harder. Each ticklish moment sapped his strength more and more and his struggles getting weaker. 

Just when he thought it wouldn't get any worse, the two hands on his ribs leave and joins the ones on his feet. They went to each foot, gently pulled back his curled toes and spread them out to allow the hands to scratch and scribble in between. 

That's when he lost it and squealed like a little piglet. He tossed and turned violently before lying limp in their hold completely giving up. Laughing with blue tears falling from his eyes.

"ohohohokahahay!! okahahay!! I gihihihive!!! j-just stohohohop!!! _Plehehehehease_!!!" he cried out loudly through bouts of laughter.  

" _Hands; stop._ "

The firm command made them stop immediately and back away except for the four pinning his limbs down on the bed. 

Sans lied limp and shaking with closed eyes sockets as tears fall. He let out ranges breaths, his chest heaving to gain back his lost breath, making an effort not to outright cry. 

" _Shh. Shh. Don't cry Sans. Don't cry. You're safe. You're fine._ " your voice cut through the fog in his mind, repeating the words like a mantra and he felt the hands wipe away his tears and rubbing his ribs and skull gently in a soothing manner. He took them gratefully.

It took a while for him to calm himself, the soothing rubs and gentle cooing helped. 

_"Can you hear me Sans?"_

He hummed an affirmation. 

_"No Sans. Use your words please."_

Godammit, it's hard to say no when you're asking like that. 

"y-y-yes." he stuttered a bit, his voice wavering answer slightly pitched making you pause. He's vulnerable at this state and any wrong move could be disastrous. 

_"Where are you Sans?"_

Ah, there it is. A standard thing they've established. You would ask a few questions and it would help clear his mind and calm him down. 

"h-home. o-o-on your bed." he answered, the hand on his skull rubbing him with its knuckles. The sound of bone on bone further grounding him. 

_"Good, good. What day is it today?"_

"it's f-friday. uh, f-five years after m-monsters were f-free."

_"Very good. Anything else?"_

"t-that I don't have to worry about anything. a-and you'll protect me. and you love me. always." his voice no longer wavered at that last part. 

" _Good job Sans. You did good. Safeword?_ "

He took a deep breath. "ketchup."

_"You want to keep going?"_

"god yes." he moaned out. 

He heard shuffling and muffled voices from the other line before your voice cut through. " _Hands; get him riled up. Tease him. **Slowly**. And Sans, you aren't allowed to form anything until I say so. Understand? I'll be listening_." you said before the line muted. Leaving Sans to stare in horror at the turn of events. 

"w-what?!" he yelled in horror and locked eyes with the floating hands. Who now have privilege and permission to touch him in any way the want. And they know his every sweet spot. The worst part is that he isn't allowed to form anything. The worst kind of torture.  

Sweat bead his skull as he stared at the hovering hands. "uh...h-hey guys. uh, you aren't really going to-mff!"

He was cut off when one of them covered his mouth. The others began movies towards his sensitive spots. His ribs, spine, neck and legs. And he's sure they are going to be merciless.

He groaned and threw his head back. He hoped you'll be back soon. Or at least call to end it.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little relief and a little embarrassment. Why do these hands have to be so kinky? Why does he have to be so kinky?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It's kinda hard to get momentum for this but hope this was worth it!

The hands pinning him down maneuver him from his spread eagle position to a more comfortable one. They moved a bit so that his arms are above his head, held by only one hand and lying down flat on his back. This freed one hand to help the others. That makes six. Six hands, all skilful enough to make him beg and he can't do anything about it. It sent a rush of arousal through him. 

They started light. A hand trails its fingers over his collar bone a few times, its touch gentle and teasing and slow. Just like you told them. He huffs with his blush growing when another trails his cervical vertebrae and he exposed his neck more, desperate for stimulation. A hand fingers each rib slowly yet firmly making him squirm. It touched the more sensitive spots on his ribs a few times before teasingly trailing its fingers on the inside of his lower rib, making him jerk at the stimulation before returning to those spots. He moaned and when he felt a hand playing with his spine. They touch each disk gently, running their fingers and scratching over them and between the individual disks driving him mad. When they didn't get their desired reaction from him, they trailed lower and fingers a spot where the spine meets his pelvis. He arched as far as he could in his bonds, barely moving an inch. 

He bucked his hips as two hands teasingly finger walked it's way up his legs and began to touch his hips back and forth in a maddening way. They were definitely teasing him. With the lack of movement given, he could only lay there and take it. He let out sinful groans and whines from their touch. 

Then they started being more aggressive with their movement. The hand trailing his spine wrapped around it and rubbed up and down, jerking him off slowly making white spots dance in his eyes. The hand on his ribs began rubbing more firmly at his sweet spots making him let out sinful groans. His heat is making him unbearably sensitive, it didn't take long for his magic to began sparking. Especially when the two hands on his hips finally trailed the inside of his pelvis. Rubbing and scratching the sensitive bone using one finger. Still teasing him and holding him on the edge. 

One felt daring, leaving the insides of his pelvis and started to rub and pinch and gently scratch his sacrum making sparks of pleasure shoot up his spine, his mind turning foggy. 

This went on for almost half an hour. The soft teasing and touching prolong his magic making him whine and buck his hips desperately. The hands pinched and rubbed, touched and trailed at every sensitive spot he has and not long after his magic gathers at his pelvis, ready to take shape.

He screamed when a hand presses into the swirl of magic, not letting it have room to form. He whines when the hand covering his mouth floats away. He stares at it with pleading eye lights. 

"please. please let me form something." he begged to the hand. 

It wagged a finger in front of his face, a reminder that he wasn't allowed to make anything without permission. And that sent dread and arousal through his Soul and warmed his bones. He groaned and finally gave up suppressing his voice as he moaned, groaned and whined. The hands fuled by his reactions, became more firm with their touches yet still too slow for him. He let his skull fall back onto the pillow and moaned. He just hoped it won't last any longer. 

~~~

He wasn't sure how long it has been but he was a sweating squirming mess. The hands never let up for even a moment with each stimulation yet one hand painfully pressed against his magic, refusing to let it form. His eye lights are blown wide and hazy in their sockets, his bones covered in sweat and a blue tongue hanging out as he panted. His bones are painfully hot with pent up arousal. He stopped trying to shut up and let out sinful moans and groans just staring at the ceiling. Oh if you could see him now. 

He almost cried in joy when he heard the line again. 

_"Well, sounds like someone's having fun."_

He could barely form words. "fffuuck...babe please. I-i nnneed it. I need release. P-please. please let me form something! for you. just for you. (y/n) please!" he cried out loudly. He was lucky they didn't have neighbours. The hands leave his bones alone at your voice but ready to take any command. Bunch of bastards. 

You chuckled softly at his begging. A genuine smile in your voice and he knew it wasn't ill intention. You were truly happy to have him. 

_"Such a good boy Sans. Good boy. Make that cute little pussy for me will you? Hands; help him."_

The hand holding his magic let up and rubbed the swirl of blue, trailing a slit and helping it form into a quivering, tight and leaking pussy no less. The blue lips puffy and engorged, leaking with sweet magical arousal. His clit peaking out from it's hood. He groaned at the slight relief but now he feels empty. 

He heard you take a breath. _"Fuck baby. I can almost smell it from here. You sound so amazing Sans. I bet you look beautiful too. How wet are you? Let's find out shall we? Hands; rub it."_

A hand eagerly went between his legs to cup his cunt and he cried out when it started palming his sex almost aggressively. He panted with his blue tongue rolling out past his mouth as the hand rubbed up and down his slit, making it leak more slick. 

The heel of its palm rubbed his engorged clit sending jolts of pleasure up his spine while slim fingers teased the opening open. It trailed its fingers up and down the labia before going inside slightly and continuing its movement. 

Sans moaned loudly when he felt two fingers work their way inside his cunt, rubbing his walls for a while before scissoring it open. The fingers made wet noise as it fingered his cunt which and he faintly hears you take a shuddering breath. 

" _Fuck Sans. You sound so good_." he moans loudly at your praise. " _Yeah baby, you sound so sexy. So lewd. I wish I was there now to help you. But for now, I'm just going to let your hands do their thing._ "

In response, the hand cupping his sex began to move faster. It delved into his folds, spreading him and making him so wet. As he felt like he was about to cum, it slid out and began circling his clit. It teased his clit for a while and again, just as he was about to cum, it moved away and teased his folds open again. 

He whined as it continued to do this multiple times. His arousal soaked the sheets below him. "aaaahhh, please. please stop teasing m-me!" he begged loudly. 

He heard you hum from the other line. " _You sound so frustrated Sans. Tell me, what are they doing?_ "

He whined as he flushed harder. The teasing didn't stop even for a moment. "t-they l-learned your teasing tactic." he said with a groan. 

" _Oh? How so?"_

"t-they're t-teasing m-my pussy open and before I can c-cum they b-began playing with my clit. ahh... they're doing this over and over again."

You chuckled with amusement. " _Wow, that must be frustrating for you. Especially if, let's say; they pinch your clit? Wouldn't that be terrible?_ " you said in a teasing tone and the hand began pinching it between circling sending sharp bolts of pleasure through his cunt producing more sweet liquid. 

He cried out with a jolt but the hands kept him from moving. He could do nothing as the hand pinched his clit between teasing his folds and circling the clit. But even that isn't enough to render an orgasm which only fules his frustration. 

"Fuuuccckk!!!" he cried out in anguish. You knew! You fucking knew you sneaky son of a-!

His train of thought abruptly stopped when he heard a short, very familiar whirring sound. Looking between his legs, he blushed at the vibrator held by one of the hands. The drawer containing your favorite toys to use on him are open. He didn't even hear them searching through it. 

But what made him blush was the camera- held by a hand- pointing at him, or specifically his cunt. The red light blinking signaling that it is definitely on. 

"oh fuck. oh no. oh please don't!" he begged desperately and struggled weakly to move his hips away from the cameras view point. His hips shuddering at the constant attention on his cunt. His cheeks burn with humiliation. The thought of him being recorded in his most vulnerable is somehow making him wetter. He could imagine the camera recording his pussy floading with his juices being teased open by the hand. The thought only humiliate and arouse him further. 

He heard you chuckle from the other line. " _Now what's got you so bothered Sansy?_ " you ask. 

"t-they h-have a camera and t-they're- they're-" he trailed off with an embarrassed whine, turning his head to hide his flushed face. 

" _Oh?"_ you chuckled, not even hiding your amusement and delight. " _Well then you better put on a good show for me. I might even watch it when I get home. Maybe even keep it forever_."

"hnn...nooo!!!" Sans cried in dismay. He felt embarrassed tears dot his eyes. His ribs shook with contained sobs. The hand on his cunt stopped its movement and just sat there. 

_"Why not baby? Do you think I'll be disgusted?_ " you asked and he nodded. He then realized you couldn't see him and hummed in confirmation. 

" _Oh baby boy._ " you said softly. " _You know I love you baby. I won't ever be disgusted by you. Not ever. You're perfect. Especially when you're like this. So open and exposed. All for me. Why'd you think I'd be disgusted by that?"_

"I-" Sans started, blinking away tears which were quickly wiped away by a hand. He whined sadly. "hnn...but-"

" _Sans, I love you. I love everything about you. You're mine remember. Remember the collar? I gave that to you because you're mine and I love you. I always love you. So don't bring yourself down okay baby?"_

Your words made him smile and his Soul warm up. All that love in your words. He wondered how he even deserved you. The soft weight of the collar reminded him of you. Of your promise. He had never been so loved, except with Papyrus' brotherly affection. 

"o-okay." he answered softly. 

_"Safe word?"_

"ketchup."

" _You want to keep going?"_

He paused and looked between the camera and the vibrator. Did he want to continue? You would probably be home late and he isn't sure how long he can handle this heat. Yet if he agreed, the hands would record him while he's having an orgasm. If he gets one. But he knows he's safe. Even if he's under someone else's mercy. Especially if you're there, figuratively speaking. 

The burning in his bones and the ache between his legs solidified his decision. "y-yeah."

" _Good boy Sans. You may continue. Hands; give him an orgasm for me. I'll be back soon."_

With that order, the line ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am such a tease now that I read this myself. Heheh. Thanks for reading! Hopefully the next one is final. Have a great day!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I made this on my phone so.of course it's going to be bad.
> 
> Anyways, the reason the reader doesn't want him to fight back was because he tends to go into panic and has been known to hurt himself. Getting him to relax and trust you took a while. And the reader isn't taking any chances if it means he won't get hurt. By other people or himself. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! Who knows, maybe I'll even finish this.


End file.
